


Loss of Control

by Monday1113



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Busted, First Time, M/M, power flare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday1113/pseuds/Monday1113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai and Lloyd had a almost fool proof first time plan. Greenflame. Smut(not very descriptive). Might make a followup for this, using some things mentioned in the second chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scratching down another attempt at writing a poem for Nya's birthday tomorrow, I groaned, pushing my chair on it's back legs. The lights overhead flickered for a moment, before going out completely. A loud crash echoed from elsewhere.  _'Probably the kitchen...'_

"Jay?! What did you do to the power?!" Cole shouted, stumbling in the dark towards me. "Dinner's gonna be late- well, later than it was going to be- unless you fix the power!" Brandishing a spoon at my face, all I could smell was garlic.  _'Maybe that'll be a good thing...'_ Shaking my head, I started heading towards the control room. Cole following right behind me.

Checking everything three times, I turned around, Cole still glaring. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with the fuses, or main controls. We're still air-born, which makes me think it's only a minor electrical problem."

"Minor electrical problem my ass. There has to be a reason why it happened."

"Who knows, maybe Lloyd's just playing a trick on you." Silent realization dawned on his face, and he started tearing out of the room.  _'Most likely to go interrogate Lloyd...'_

* * *

"Cole, is something wrong? You were yelling." Zane said as I passed him by. He sounded concerned.

"Peachy. Have you seen Lloyd?" The nindroid nodded. "Where is he?"

"Last I saw him, he was on his way to the library, but he mentioned that he needed to ask Kai a question about his math work."

"Did he come back yet?" I asked. If I was going to blame someone, better to blame someone who is actually on the ship.

"I don't believe so."

"Well then, I guess-" The lights cut on again. "Never mind." Starting to walk back to the kitchen, Zane followed.

"Are you sure you do not need any help cooking, Cole?" Turning around suddenly, I stuck the spoon out in front of me, it was level with the nindroid's chin.

"I am perfectly capable of cooking, thank you very much!" I huffed, storming back to the kitchen.

* * *

Going back to the poem I was working on, the fire alarm started wailing. "Cole, something's burning again." I shouted, not looking up from the paper in my notebook.

"Jay, it's not the kitchen this time!" He shouted back. As soon as he did though, the alarm stopped.  _'Of course it wasn't the kitchen. Bull shit. We all know you can't cook to save your own life.'_

* * *

It stayed pretty quiet for a while, until the lights flickered again, right as Cole said that dinner was ready. Stomach clenching out of fear of a repeat of last time Cole cooked, I slowly walked to the table, sitting down next to Zane and Nya. Leaning over, I kissed her on the cheek.

"Anyone seen Kai or Lloyd?" Cole asked, and I shook my head. "Maybe we should go check our room. Wouldn't surprise me if Lloyd's in there doing math, and Kai's asleep."

We all sort of followed down the hall to our room, and Cole reached for the doorknob. His hand jerked away for a second, before he opened the door a little, quickly closing it. "What?" I asked quietly. He opened the door again, and I looked in."Oh gross! Please tell me-"

"It's exactly what you think it is."

"So now we know that Lloyd doesn't have total control over his powers when he's doing the nasty with Kai. Great."


	2. Chapter 2

It took us weeks to plan this, making sure we'd be ready, and hell fucking yes, it was worth it. Grabbing my book bag, I slung it over my shoulder, yawning in my hoodie.

Passing by Zane, he looked up from whatever it was he was doing. "Where are you going?"

"Library." I mumbled, tilting my head towards my book bag. "Need to keep up with school work and everything." I silently hoped he wouldn't catch my lie. It seemed like he believed me. "But have you seen Kai? Nya said he might be able to help me with this one math problem. Apparently when they were in school, he was really good at math."

"Last I saw, he was on the deck training." Zane said calmly, face void of suspicion.

Turning on the ball of my foot, I started walking that way. "Thanks Zane!"

Sure enough, Kai was on the deck, smirking as I walked out. He looked past me, towards the door. "Need some help with math work?" He winked, and I smiled.

"Yeah, I don't exactly understand quadratics, and completing the square." I said. I really didn't, but when the others asked about what we were doing, that was what we told them. Of course, Nya was probably suspicious about why we were doing "math" by the laundry machine, but she didn't say anything about it.

"Well then," He said, leaning down so he was close to my ears. "Want me to help you out with those problems?"

Looking into his warm eyes, I nodded. "Only if you can solve them.

* * *

We really had planned how we were going to get back into our room pretty well. Climbing gear hidden under the stairs, I set my book bag down in its place. Kai was better at scaling walls and whatnot, so I just clung to his body, enjoying how close we were. We had left the window open, and he let me climb in first, careful to make sure I wouldn't fall, before following after.

He laid the gear under my bed, smirking as he saw a plastic bag from a store. "My my, what's this?" He picked it up, going through it. My eyes widened as he looked through it.

"Hey!" I hissed, running over to where he was sitting on my bed, trying to grab the bag out of his hands. "That's-"

"A bunch of fun things you never told me you had." He reached his arms out behind his head, stretching so they were out of my reach. Straddling his lap, I reached for them. My fingertips closing around his wrist, I pulled his arm closer. Pulling on the thin material of the bag, weaseling it out of his iron grip, the plastic tore.

Lube and other things of a similar nature fell out, scattering on the floor, all except for two items, both landing in my lap. With an amused smile, Kai wiggled his eyebrows. "I never would have thought you would have such a small collection of toys stashed away..." The sunlight from outside lit up his eyes. "But now I'm glad I do."

He picked the two items up, tossing them behind him on the bed. His left hand tangled itself into my hair, and he leaned forward, meeting him halfway, I felt our lips connect. Bracing myself against Kai, I let myself melt into the kiss, his warm lips made mine feel cold.

Fingers found their way under my thin t-shirt, tracing their way up my stomach lightly, making me twist and squirm. Kai broke the kiss, flipping me so I was on my back, staring up at him. With fluid motions, his skilled hands pulled the shirt over my head.

* * *

Kai picked up the bottle of strawberry scented lube. It's fruity smell reached my nose quite vividly. Wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way, I watched, eyes entranced, by the seductive way he spread the lube With one hand, the one with a lube-slicked palm, he lifted my legs up. Helping him out, I bent up my knees, thankful that part of our training had built our core muscles so well.

The blunt, head pushed against my entrance, and Kai shifted a little, letting it grind against me. It began to slip in. Still slick from Kai's fingers, he sank in. Inch by inch, I could feel Kai filling me. Biting my lip, I closed my eyes, letting myself enjoy the feeling. My hands balled into fists, clutching onto my blanket tightly.

He stopped moving, making me look at him. "Why'd you stop?" I asked, a slightly whiny tone to my voice.

"I-I thought it was hurting you." He said. I shook my head.

"Just enjoying the feeling Kai, that's all." That was the one-hundred percent, dead-honest truth. Just like what I had read online, there was no other feeling like this one in the world. The feeling of someone deep inside you, feeling the blood pumping through their veins. The feeling of being filled, it was everything I had expected, and then some.

Convinced that I was okay, he continued to go deeper into me, letting out a deep guttural moan of pleasure. "Why are you so  _tight_?" he moaned, voice just barely in my range of hearing. Kai stayed still, letting me adjust. When I had told him about wanting to do this, his one concern was making sure it wouldn't hurt me.

The way his warmth throbbed deep inside me, so much warmer than I was physically, made my mind blank from sensory overload. I could feel how thick he was, how he seemed to fit just perfectly, and how much he was holding back, the pleasure and feelings taking over his mind.

I shifted my hips, adjusting my whole position to be even closer if that was possible. "Move." I whispered, my voice lower than it normally was.

And he moved.

* * *

Lying there on the bed, Kai pulled me close. He closed his eyes, nuzzling against my neck. "Think the others noticed?" He asked sleepily, kissing my neck.

I blushed furiously. "Probably not..." I pulled at my blanket, feeling the charred holes in the fabric. "I guess it's a good thing you didn't let me have my way and let us be on the floor..."

The door opened, I heard it click. Whoever opened it quickly closed it, and I heard little whispers in the hallway. "Damn it..." We both said at once, getting up fast. Grabbing at our clothes, Kai pulled my shirt over my head quickly.

"Well, so much for secrecy."


End file.
